


Schicksalszeitalter

by Lianait (Silent_Caster)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Caster/pseuds/Lianait
Summary: "It's important to keep someone in your thoughts, and to know that you are in theirs..."Aigis - Persona 3 PortableDrei ausgewählte Begegnungen zwischen Ryoji und Aigis, die ihnen klar machen, dass sie eigentlich doch genau dasselbe wollen, auch wenn sie vielleicht auf unterschiedlichen Pfaden wandeln.





	1. Akt 1 [Minako] – Die Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

> Ebenfalls eine ältere Fanfiction, dieses Mal allerdings von 2013. Inhaltlich spielt das ganze eher am Ende des Spieles und beinhaltet demnach auch das Ende, von daher: SPOILERS.  
> 

„Du lebst also in einem Wohnheim?“, fragte Ryoji nach. „Aber ist es nicht ein bisschen… öde, wenn die ganze Zeit nur Männer um dich herum sind? Sicher, du kannst sein, wie du bist, aber so ganz ohne Mädchen…“

Ryojis Eltern hatten beschlossen, in die Staaten zu ziehen, doch er selbst hatte nicht mit ihnen gehen wollen. Wer wusste schon, wann sie sich wieder entschieden umzuziehen? Er hatte wenig Lust gehabt in drei Monaten nicht nur schon wieder die Schule, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch das Land zu wechseln, also hatte er all seinen Charme eingesetzt, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er zumindest die High School in Tatsumi Port Island beenden durfte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er für den Zeitraum alleine leben musste.

Wie auf allen Schulen, auf denen er zuvor gewesen war, waren seine neuen Klassenkammeraden sehr neugierig und schienen Dinge über ihn wissen zu wollen, die er selbst noch nicht einmal wusste. Dennoch machte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas aus; er mochte es, Menschen kennen zu lernen, besonders wenn es sich dabei auch noch um hübsche Mädchen handelte.

Während der Mittagspause hatte er sich so auch mit Junpei Iori angefreundet, der zwar kein hübsches Mädchen, aber sehr umgänglich war und scheinbar in einem Wohnheim lebte.

Junpei grinste ihn an.

„Unser Wohnheim ist kein gewöhnliches Wohnheim!“, meinte er verschwörerisch und beugte sich zu Ryoji vor. „Denn unser Wohnheim ist gemischt!“

„Woah!“, rief Ryoji überrascht aus und bemühte sich sogleich seine Stimme zu senken. „Wirklich?!“, flüsterte er aufgeregt.

„Oh, ja, Mann!“, grinste Junpei. „Und wir haben die hübschesten Mädchen der Schule!“

Ryoji war sich sicher, dass er übertreiben musste, aber ein gemischtes Wohnheim war immer noch ein gemischtes Wohnheim. Ein wahrer Traum!

Junpei hielt die Klassenzimmertür für Ryoji geöffnet, als er weitersprach. „Oh, das Glück ist dir heute aber hold, mein Freund. Zwei von ihnen haben wir schon hier!“

In der Tat saßen zwei Mädchen an einem der Schreibtische und unterhielten sich. Eine niedliche Brünette in einer pinkfarbenen Strickjacke saß auf dem zum Tisch gehörigen Stuhl und redete mit einem blonden Mädchen, das mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und dessen Gesicht er zuerst nicht sehen konnte. Auf Junpeis Ausruf ihrer Namen hin, drehte sie sich mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu ihnen um.

Junpei hatte gar nicht übertrieben.

Ryoji fand besonders das blonde Mädchen extrem hübsch.

„Ryoji dies sind Yuka-tan“, stellte Junpei das brünette Mädchen vor und deutete dann mit einer Handbewegung auf das hübsche blonde Mädchen, „und Aigis.“

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!“, meinte ‚Yuka-tan‘ verärgert zu Junpei, aber wandte sich dann mit einem wesentlich freundlicheren und einladenderen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht Ryoji zu. „Hi, mein Name ist Yukari Takeba, freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Ryoji.“

„Ryoji Mochizuki“, entgegnete er mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln; schließlich wollte er ja Eindruck machen. „So, Aigis, das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name.“

Er wollte eigentlich eine Konversation beginnen, doch hatte beinahe Probleme damit, seinen Satz zu beenden, als er Aigis‘ Gesichtsausdruck sah. Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde hatte sich ihre Mimik verändert und sie sah ihn abweisend, ja, fast feindselig an.

„Bitte halte dich von mir fern“, sagte sie. „Ich traue dir nicht.“

Ihre Intonation war klar und hell und ihre Wortwahl höflich, obgleich ihrer zurückweisenden Aussage. Selten hatte er eine schönere Stimme gehört.

Junpei und Yukari wechselten besorgte Blicke, aufgrund des Verhaltens ihrer Freundin, die zwar Ryoji nicht entgingen, aber um die er sich keine Gedanken machte. Aigis‘ Zurückweisung hatte bei ihm den genau gegenteiligen Effekt in Bezug zu dem, den Aigis wahrscheinlich hatte erzielen wollen, und sein Interesse war erst recht geweckt.

„Vielleicht liegt es ja nur daran, dass du mich noch nicht kennst, und das können wir sicherlich ändern~“, meinte er wieder mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, ich denke nicht“, erwiderte Aigis kühl und sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen abweisend an.

Er war aber nicht Ryoji Mochizuki, wenn er jetzt schon so einfach aufgeben würde!

Als er jedoch gerade mit einer – mit Sicherheit gewitzten – Erwiderung kontern wollte, schien Junpei scheinbar Angst zu bekommen, dass die Situation eskalieren könnte und stellte Yukari hastig eine Frage.

„Wo ist eigentlich Minako, Yuka-tan?“, wollte er wissen und rückte seine Kappe zurecht.

„Ich denke im Krankenzimmer; sie hat sich gestern Abend bei ihren _Clubaktivitäten_ wohl überanstrengt und fühlt sich nicht so gut.“

Yukari schien regelrecht erleichtert über diese Frage, da sie eine Möglichkeit bot, um Aigis und Ryoji voneinander abzulenken, sodass sie noch nicht einmal auf Junpeis Verwendung ihres verhassten Kosenamens einging.

Ryoji war ein Rätsel, wovor sie sich eigentlich fürchteten, schließlich flirtete er nur ein bisschen mit Aigis. Auch wenn diese sich zugegeben von ihm entfernt hatte.

„Und dann geht sie ins Krankenzimmer?!“, stöhnte Junpei. „Ganz ehrlich, Leute, ich fühle mich danach immer schlechter als vorher, wenn ich den Typen aufgesucht habe…“

Yukari nickte betrübt. „Ich finde es recht mutig von ihr, dass sie es immer wieder probiert… Oh, wenn man vom Teufel spricht!“

Rasch drehte sich Junpei zur Eingangstür des Klassenzimmers um und verdeckte Ryojis Sicht, während Aigis schnellen Schrittes ihren Platz neben Yukari verließ, von dem aus sie Ryoji kalkulierende Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Ryoji selbst musste zur Seite treten, um auch diese ominöse ‚Minako‘ sehen zu können.

Und geriet erneut ins Stocken.

Oder vielmehr die Welt geriet ins Stocken.

Im Eingang war nur ein Mädchen erschienen und Ryoji vermutete, dass sie folglich ‚Minako‘ sein musste. Gerade war sie ein bisschen blass um die Nase herum und es wirkte nicht natürlich, sondern als wäre sie wirklich ein bisschen krank, aber dennoch war sie hübsch. So hübsch wie Aigis, die direkt vor ihr stand und sie daran hinderte, weiter in den Klassenraum hineinzugehen. Sie sah sogar hübsch aus, als sie Aigis mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

Aber es war nicht ihr Aussehen, das ihm den Atem raubte.

Es war das Seltsamste, was Ryoji jemals erlebt hatte, denn kaum hatte er sie erblickt, war er sicher sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, nein, sie kennen zu _müssen_.

Der Moment schwand auch nicht, als die Welt sich mit den in Aigis‘ schöner Stimme gesprochenen nächsten Worten wieder in Bewegung setzte und Minako ihre verwirrten roten Augen auf Ryoji richtete.

„Bitte nähere dich ihm nicht. Ich traue ihm nicht.“

 

 


	2. Akt 2 [Ryoji] – Die Bitte

Auch wenn es gar nicht sein wirklicher Name war, nutzte er ihn immer noch, um allen anderen die Illusion eines Selbsts zu geben.

Ryoji Mochizuki zog Minakos Zimmertür leise hinter sich zu. Auch wenn die Tür hinter ihm fest verschlossen war und Minako auf der anderen Seite keinen Laut von sich gab, konnte er ihr stummes Weinen immer noch hören.

Abwesend wollte er den Ring an seiner Hand drehen, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieser gar nicht mehr dort war. Er hatte ihn ihr vor ein paar Sekunden erst überlassen. Er wusste auch ohnehin nicht, warum er sich diese Eigenheit angewöhnt hatte.

Gedankenverloren machte er ein paar Schritte den Gang hinunter und sah erst nach einigen Augenblicken Aigis aus den Schatten treten. Sie trug den Ausdruck auf den Gesicht, mit dem sie ihn immer ansah, schon immer angesehen hatte, Abweisung und Feinseligkeit. Als er selber nicht wusste, wer, nein, _was_ er war, hatte es ihn verwirrt. Doch nun nicht mehr.

Sie war eine Anti-Shadow Waffe und er ein Shadow, _der_ Shadow, Death. Es war nur natürlich, dass sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen.

Dennoch war es das erste Mal seit ihrem letzten Kampf auf der Moonlight Bridge, dass sie sich gegenüberstanden. Aigis war ihm unterlegen gewesen und er hatte sie beinahe vernichtet.

Aigis schwieg und sah ihn nur aus ihren blauen Augen heraus an.

„Aigis…“, setzte Ryoji an, sah aber zur Seite und erwiderte ihren anklagenden Blick nicht. „… bitte töte mich. Ich weiß, dass du es willst; du wurdest schließlich dafür erschaffen und darauf programmiert, Shadows zu vernichten.“ Seine Gedanken hafteten wieder an Minakos stillem Schluchzen. „Ihr könnt nicht gegen Nyx gewinnen, sie ist zu mächtig und noch nicht einmal für den menschlichen Verstand greifbar. Wenn du mich tötest, wird euch allen die Misere erspart, gegen sie kämpfen zu müssen… Bitte, Aigis“, flehte er nun schon beinahe, „bitte töte mich.“

Sie sah ihn erst nur an und sagte nichts, doch langsam aber stetig wich die Feindseligkeit aus ihrem Blick.

„Nein“, antwortete sie schließlich schlicht.

Ein Gefühl des Fallens machte sich in Ryoji breit.

„Aigis…“

„Death“, begann sie, „du hast Recht. Du bist ein Shadow und ich lediglich eine Waffe, die dafür geschaffen wurde, dich zu bekämpfen und auszulöschen.

Aber Minako-san hat offenbar beschlossen, dich am Leben zu lassen. Wir beide sollten keine Emotionen haben, nicht als künstlich geschaffenes Wesen und nicht als Shadow, aber Minako-san hat uns verändert… Meine Prozessoren versuchen das Gefühl ‚Schuld‘ zu verarbeiten, während du… du _fühlst_. Ich will sie beschützen und kann sehen, dass auch du dies willst, aber im Gegensatz zu dir akzeptiere ich ihre Entscheidung als unsere Teamführerin und will an sie glauben. Also, nein, ich werde dich nicht töten, Ryoji-san.“

Er hätte nicht dazu in der Lage sein sollen, aber nach ihrer stillen und ruhigen Erklärung fühlte er… Schmerz.

Es war nicht sein wahrer Name und er verwendete ihn, um sich die Illusion eines Selbsts vorzuspielen, aber Aigis hatte ihn nun ebenfalls so genannt und Ryoji Mochizuki fühlte einen tiefen Herzschmerz.

Und seine Sicht verschwamm, als seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

 


	3. Akt 3 [Aigis] – Der Abschied

Ryoji Mochizuki, Death, der Bote von Nyx hatte es gewagt, auf das Unmögliche zu hoffen.

Und das war sein größter Frevel gewesen, denn es war eingetreten.

Minako und ihre Freunde hatten Nyx zwar nicht endgültig bezwungen, aber sie aufgehalten. Doch der Preis dafür war hoch gewesen und er fühlte sich, als wäre es die gerechte Strafe für seine frevelhafte Hoffnung.

Minako hatte sich dazu entschieden, das uralte Große Siegel zu wirken und hatte sich somit permanent zwischen Nyx auf der einen und der Menschheit und deren andauernden Bedürfnis nach Vernichtung auf der anderen Seite gestellt. Nach dem Kampf hatten alle Beteiligten die Erinnerungen an Personas, Shadows, sogar Nyx selbst und somit auch ihn, Ryoji, verloren.

Zwei Monate waren seit dem Kampf vergangen und auch wenn Minako sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte, wollte Ryoji ihr letztes Geleit sein, wenn das Siegel ihre Seele, ihre Lebensessenz, endgültig aus ihrem Körper zog und in sich vereinte.

Aigis hielt Minakos Körper in ihren Armen, während Minako an diesem Frühlingsmorgen auf dem Dach ihrer Schule langsam in einen Schlaf driftete, aus dem sie nicht mehr erwachen würde.

„Du bist gekommen, Ryoji-san“, meinte Aigis plötzlich und überraschte ihn. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn wahrnehmen konnte.

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet all eure Erinnerungen verloren“, entgegnete er.

„Genaugenommen bin ich aber kein Mensch, schon vergessen?“, erwiderte sie.

„Ich finde, die Tränen in deinen Augen wirken sehr menschlich, auch wenn du keiner bist.“

„Die in deinen auch.“

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.

„Bitte begleite sie“, bat Aigis schließlich und sah rasch zu ihm auf; die Linsen ihrer blauen Augen unnatürlich glänzend. „Ich kann nur ihren Körper, aber nicht ihre Seele beschützen. Nicht dort, wo sie hingeht. Aber du kannst es.“

Seine Antwort wäre so oder so dieselbe gewesen und hätte sich unter keinen Umständen geändert, aber festigte sich nur umso mehr, als der den Ring an Minakos Finger sah.

Der Ring, den Ryoji ihr gegeben hatte.

Der Ring, an den sie sich gar nicht erinnern können sollte.

„In Ordnung.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wohne auf [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SilentCasterLia/). :,3


End file.
